Kingdom Hearts Descendants Reverse&Rebirth (Re:CoM)
by Bailey24
Summary: After closing the door to darkness with Mickey's help, Riku and Evie come across a castle and go up the floors in order to try to find a way to get rid of the darkness in their hearts. (2(2/2)/7 in the KHD series) DO NOT SKIP CHAPTERS!
1. Announcement

**Hello! As you guys may have known, I finished Kingdom Hearts Descendants and Kingdom Hearts Descendants Re:Chain of Memories! If you haven't read those yet, go ahead and read them if you want. If you do read them, I only ask that you don't skip chapters. If you have read them, then great! I'm not sure when I'll be finished with this one if I do finish early then it'll only be because Riku's story of the game is super short so the chapters in this story are gonna be just as short and I apologize. I'll try to make them long but I make no promises. As for Days, I'm not sure I'm gonna do that. If you guys want me to do it, then I'll do it but as of right now, I'm unsure of doing it. I have a poll about Dream Drop Distance on a different website. If you want the link to it, message me and I'll give it to you. I had it on here in FanFiction but I decided to put it somewhere else instead. Once I'm done with the chapters of this story, expect to see the character list.**

 **Another thing I didn't mention about Dream Drop Distance is that it can't be a world that's coming to either X/Unchained X/Union Cross or Kingdom Hearts III. So not Tangled, Big Hero Six, Toy Story, Monsters Inc., Hercules or Twilight Town.**


	2. Announcement Two

**Hey everyone! I have a new poll up. Here's part of the link to it.** **strawpoll /ag5phh4s All you have to do is copy it, paste it in your browser search and put www at the beginning and com between strawpoll and the / since I can't post the link on here. It should take you to the poll. If not, message me and I'll send it the best I can to you guys.**


	3. Announcement Three

**Please review if you guys are able to get onto the poll site. Because I'm checking on it but I haven't seen any results because I haven't seen anyone voting on the poll. Like I'm being really serious guys. I get you guys read my stories but I really need to know if you guys are able to go on the site and vote because if not, I'll find another poll site that works for you guys. Please review guys. I really need to know. And don't just read this and not review. I need all of the feedback from you guys I can get.**


	4. Announcement Four

**Don't go to that one. I thought it was the real strawpoll but it wasn't so I found the real one. I know you guys are reading these announcement chapters because I can see it from the story traffic stats. PLEASE, and I do mean please, help me figure things out with this series. Your inputs really do matter to me and I need all of the input from you guys so please help me. I would really appreciate it because as much as I love that you guys are reading this series, it's not enough because as I'm doing these, Dream Drop Distance is coming close and I have nothing figured out for it. So please, take a minute to help me because I really need it.**


	5. Characters

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

* * *

Main:

Riku - Secret son of Elsa, secret nephew of Anna and Kristoff and secret cousin of William and Maya. Best friend of Sora and Kairi. True wielder of the Keyblade but chose the darkness instead. He's 15 and is a year older than Sora and Kairi. He secretly was born in Arendelle but because she heard what Belle and Beast were doing with Sora and was also concerned for Riku's safety, Elsa met Belle and Beast in the Destiny Islands with Riku in her arms. Riku was dropped off at a house that was next to Sora's by Elsa and everyone in Auradon(including Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf) and in the Isle had forgotten about Riku. Only person that knows about Riku is Elsa. He closed the door to darkness from the other side with Evie and now he's on a journey with Evie to overcome the darkness in their hearts.

Evie - Daughter of Evil Queen and little sister of Dylan. Best friend of Mal, Carlos and Jay. She's 16 and was recently a sophomore at Auradon Prep. When it comes to fashion, Evie's your girl. She came to Auradon in hopes of having a prince to be with for a castle so she could have a mother-in-law wing for her mother and another room with a lot of mirrors but stayed because she found out she was more than just a pretty face. She was in the glee club. She closed the door to darkness from the other side with Riku and now she's on a journey with Riku to overcome the darkness in their hearts.

Mickey Mouse - King of Disney Castle and Keyblade master. Best friend of Donald, Goofy, Riku and Evie. He's the helping hand to Riku and Evie on their journey to overcome the darkness. He may be small but he's fiery and willing to help anyone that needs his help; which is Riku and Evie right now. He's a fighter for the light.


	6. Chapter One

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story or in Days. Like, I decided not to do a prologue in my Re:Chain of Memories story.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter.**

* * *

Chapter one: 'Hollow Bastion'

Riku's pov:

I was asleep somewhere when I woke up and looked around me a bit. "Where am I..." I muttered then saw Evie asleep and I smiled softly at her. Wherever I was, I was glad she was here with me.

"Stay asleep." A voice said.

I quickly got up and looked around me. "Who's there!?" I asked. I looked back at Evie and gently shook her. "Evie, wake up." I said.

Evie groaned softly but she was waking up. "Riku...?" She asked, looking at me.

I smiled softly at her again. "Yeah, it's me." I said.

Evie smiled softly back. "Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know yet." I said.

"You both should remain asleep. Here, between light and dark." The voice said, causing Evie to get up as well.

"Who is that!?" Evie asked.

"Again, I don't know yet." I told Evie. "Between...what?" I asked the voice then I realized something. "The king! Where's the king!? Together the three of us closed the door to darkness. After that-" I said.

"You both came drifting here by yourselves. You did not have the strength to overcome the darkness even if you had some help from the girl next to you. Or...maybe you were close to it." The voice said.

"Hmph. As if I'm some kind of demon." I said.

"And as if I'm some kind of damsel in distress." Evie said.

"Turn from the light. Shut your eyes. Here, blanketed by the darkness, sleep is safety. Sleep is eternal. But..." The voice trailed off and Evie and I slightly shielded our eyes a bit as a small bright light appeared.

Once the light was gone, we saw a card in its place and it flew around us. "What's this?" I asked.

"It is a door to the truth. Take it and your sleep ends, as you take the first step toward the truth. But know this: the truth will bring you pain. Will you still go? There is no return to the security of sleep." The voice asked as the card stopped in front of me.

Evie and I both looked at each other, nodded softly once and we looked back at the card. We each grabbed the card. "This seemed like a boring place to take a nap anyway." I said as Evie and I both looked at each other again and we each had a grin on our faces.

"That was very well said, Riku." The voice said. The bright light reappeared and Evie and I shielded our eyes again.

Once it was gone again, we looked around us and saw that we were in a hall then we looked at a door that was in the hall then looked back at the card. "A door to the truth, huh..." I said. I walked to the door with Evie and I used the card on the door. It opened and the two of us walked through. We looked around and saw that we were on the grounds of a castle. "This is Hollow Bastion!" I said.

"Where you and I first met." Evie said.

"What you both see is not real. It's the world from Riku's memory." The voice said, causing us to look around us a bit.

"My memory?" I asked.

"The things you remember from your time at Maleficent's castle became a card, and that card made this world. You've seen everything here before, haven't you?" The voice asked.

"Yeah... So what now? Am I going to learn something? Maybe meet someone?" I asked.

"You would meet the people in your memories. Ordinarily." The voice said.

"What does that mean?" I asked. We didn't get a response. "Hey! I'm asking you a question!" I said. Still no response.

"You know, for a voice that seems to know everything, you are being very rude!" Evie said. Nothing.

"Fine. But it had better be you I run across next, Voice. Let's go, Evie." I said, turning around at the same time as Evie. The two of us ran to the castle doors. We went through a few rooms when we came across a door with a crown on it. We went over to it. "Do you have a red card, Evie?" I asked.

"Yes. It's a red zero." Evie said, handing me the card.

"Thanks." I said and used the red zero card and a keycard that I had on the door. The door opened and we went through it. We came across a room with a bed on one side and a desk on the other; along with two bookcases. "Everything IS just how I remember it. Even this room..." I said.

"I remember this room too. I used to come here a lot whenever you wanted to talk to me. Well, before you started shutting me out and before Maleficent made me disappear." Evie said.

"It must be nice being back in your old bedroom. Think of all the memories..." The voice said.

"You again. Sorry, but these memories I could do without. Maleficent gave me this room." I said.

"So she did. And you lived here, tempted by the darkness she offered. You cast away your home, your friends, everything... But at least they gave you a nice room and let you keep your companion until she was taken away." The voice said.

"Stop talking!" I said then turned around and ran out with Evie. We got through a few rooms then we saw another door with a crown on it. We went over to it. "I have a green card. I just need the heart card." I said.

"Here you go." Evie said, handing me the heart card.

"Thanks." I said and used the two cards on the door. The door opened and we walked through it. We were on the third floor of a foyer. "No one here, either... There's nothing but Heartless in this castle." I said then jumped down and ran to the center of the foyer. "Voice! I know you're watching- so explain this! Where are the people from my memories?" I asked.

"Do you want to see them?" The voice asked.

"Of course I do." I said.

"But you cast them aside." The voice said.

"What?" I asked.

"You dreamt of the outside world, and you passed through the door to darkness. Behind you, you left family, friends, home- everything- all in pursuit of darkness. And even though you made one new friend, you ended up casting her aside too until the day she disappeared." The voice said.

"But I cast that aside, too!" I said.

"And I forgave him after he apologized!" Evie said.

"And what do you have to show for it, Riku? First your home, then the dark. Your heart only knows how to cast away. It's empty- like that room. Like your memories. That's why you don't meet anyone else. Your heart is hollow- except for the residual darkness. And are you really sure you forgave him, Evie? You may have said the words but did you really mean them deep down?" The voice asked.

"Of course I did! He may have made some bad decisions in the past but he's making up for them now and when we closed the door together!" Evie said.

"You're wrong! I rejected the darkness!" I said.

"Ha ha ha... Did you really, now?" The voice asked.

The two of us ran out and went through a few rooms again until we came across a third door with a crown on it. "You got a card that's five or higher?" I asked.

"A red seven if that's what you want." Evie said.

"That should work." I said.

"Here you go." Evie said, handing me the red seven card she had.

"Thanks." I said and used the two cards on the door. The door opened and we went through it.

We walked down a small corridor that lead to a hall. As we walked, we saw a woman with green skin, black horns and a staff. "I knew you both would return, Riku and Evie." The woman said. I recognized the woman as Maleficent.

"Maleficent! You're alive!?" I asked.

"You haven't been paying attention. I am but a figment of your memory." Maleficent said.

"Of all the people I could run into, it had to be you." I said.

"But of course. After all, your heart is steeped in darkness. You can only see those who exist in that same darkness..." Maleficent said.

"No... Wait. How come Evie can see you too?" I asked.

"That's because she was with most of the time and as she was by your side, her heart was also steeping into darkness little by little." Maleficent said.

"W-What?" Evie asked softly.

"Be grateful you have someone else to keep you company. Your heart is empty. Were it not for the darkness it contains, you would be completely alone." Maleficent said.

"That sounds pretty good right about now." I said.

"Without your companion." Maleficent said.

"No way. I lost Evie once, I'm not gonna lost her again." I said.

"Come, now. You once turned to me to sate your hunger for darkness. You want me here. Who but I can grant you the darkness you long for?" Maleficent asked.

"There was a time I did want you around. I surrendered my heart to the dark. But never again. You and your darkness have nothing to offer." I said then walked past Maleficent with Evie then stopped. "All I did was lose myself and pushed Evie away after a while... Empty myself! I'm finished with all that. If I'm stuck seeing people like you, people of the dark... I'll take you out one by one." I said, turning to her.

Maleficent walked away then stopped. "Then you mustn't forget to destroy yourself last. For, like me, you are one of the dark." She said.

"That's fine with me. I turned to darkness because my heart was weak. I hate that weakness. It's like I'm my own enemy. And seeing people like you embrace the darkness just makes it worse! Enough talk, Maleficent." I said.

"And darkness may have steeped into my heart little by little but I don't care. I will find every possible way to get rid of it." Evie said.

Maleficent turned around and faced us. "So you both hate the darkness enough to fight it. Oh, the agony you both must feel! Then let me end your pain, Riku and Evie- end it forever...with the wondrous power of darkness!" Maleficent said then transformed herself into a dragon. We fought her and defeated her. All of a sudden, we saw a card of Maleficent appear and float down to us. I saw Riku grab it then put it in his pocket. We left the hall and the both of us each climbed up a ladder and left Hollow Bastion.


	7. Chapter Two

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story or in Days. Like, I decided not to do a prologue in my Re:Chain of Memories story.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter.**

* * *

Chapter two: Ansem/'Agrabah'

Evie's pov:

Riku and I walked out of Hollow Bastion then I sighed softly as I stopped walking. "What's wrong, Evie?" Riku asked.

"I can't help but think about what Maleficent said before we fought her. Do I really have darkness steeping into my heart?" I asked.

"I'm sure that's a lie but if you do, then don't worry. We'll find a way to destroy it." Riku said, smiling at me.

I smiled back. "I sure hope so." I said.

"I know so." Riku said.

"Why do you both shun the darkness?" A voice asked, causing us to look around us.

"Wait. I know that voice. That's the same voice we heard in Hollow Bastion." I said.

"Hmph. Come on, we know you heard us- every word we said to Maleficent. Well, you mostly heard me than Evie sinnce I did most of the talking." Riku said.

"Darkness is your weapon. It is time you learned you must accept it." The voice said.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Stop resisting. Accept the darkness. You have no choice...if you are to serve me again!" The voice said then a man appeared. We recognized the man as Ansem.

"Oh, no we do have a choice and our choice is to reject it." I said.

"I thought it was you...Ansem. And Evie's right." Riku said.

"Oh. You don't seem surprised." Ansem said.

"All you have been talking about is the darkness. I can only assume you wanna pull me back in...so you can play puppet master." Riku said.

"Clever boy. I knew you'd be the one to most appropriately serve me. And now, surrender to me again-" Ansem said.

"You're crazy! Not a chance!" Riku said and charged at him after he got his Keyblade out.

"Be careful, Riku!" I said as I watched. I gasped softly as I watched Riku get thrown back. "Riku!" I said and rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I should be." Riku said.

"Did you really think you could do me harm? A weakling like you couldn't even defeat Sora- and you had darkness on your side." Ansem said, causing me to glare at him.

"Excuse me...for being weak..." Riku said.

"You are weak. You need darkness. Surrender. Bow to darkness. Bow to me." Ansem said as he was walking over to us.

"That's not gonna happen!" Riku said.

Ansem stopped in front of us. "Only the darkness can offer to you all the strength that you will need." He said.

"You're wrong!" A voice said, causing us to look up and we saw two balls of light float down to us and stopped in front of us.

"That voice...! Your Majesty!?" Riku asked as the balls of light flew around us then stopped in front of us again.

"Mickey?" I asked.

"That's right! Remember Riku and Evie, you each aren't alone." Mickey said then the first ball of light went into Riku's heart. "Listen close. The light'll never give up on you. You'll always find it, even in the deepest darkness!" He said then I looked at the second ball of light. I felt the second ball going into my heart. "The same goes for you too, Evie." He said.

"I got it. I won't lose to darkness. Not today." Riku said as I helped him up after I got up myself.

"Neither will I." I said.

"You think those feeble little lights can save you both from the darkness that I command?" Ansem asked. We got ready to fight. "You both shall feel the darkness everywhere!" He said.

"Give us all you've got. We'll give it right back!" Riku said. We fought him and started to defeat him.

"Not giving up yet? I wonder how much of this you both can take." Ansem said.

"We're just going along until YOU give up." Riku said. After a while of us fighting him, we defeated him. "What, that all you got?" He asked.

"It seems to me that you both are intent on resisting the darkness. All right. Then see it for yourselves." Ansem said then showed us another card.

"Huh?" Riku and I asked softly at the same time.

"This is a card crafted from Evie's memory. Advance through the world it creates and soon, you both will understand... Chasing after light is not the way. It will not give you both distance from the darkness. There is no running from the darkness." Ansem said.

"Don't worry, we're not running. Give it. We'll enter the world and in the end, if we haven't given in to the darkness... Then we win." Riku said, holding his hand out for the card.

Ansem tossed the card to Riku and Riku caught it. "I have one more gift for you." He said.

I saw Ansem do a weird thing with his hand but I didn't notice what was going on with Riku until I heard him groan. I looked over at Riku and I saw him stumble. "Riku, are you okay?" I asked, worriedly as I held onto him a bit.

"What'd you do!?" Riku asked Ansem, ignoring my question.

"I simply tempered the darkness that yet remains in your heart." Ansem said.

"You still think that I'd rely on darkness?" Riku asked.

"To use it or not is your choice. I'll be waiting, Riku...for you to sense it and yield to the darkness in your heart! Oh and don't worry, Evie. I haven't forgotten about you. I'll just wait for the perfect time to give you a gift as well." Ansem said and disappeared.

I glared at Ansem's spot. "You can let go now, Evie." Riku said.

I looked at Riku then looked at my hand. I smiled nervously. "Oh, sorry." I said and let go. "Are you okay though?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hopefully. Let's go." Riku said.

I nodded softly then I remembered the card and looked at Riku. "Can I see that card really quick?" I asked.

"Sure. Here." Riku said, handing me the card.

I looked at the card when I noticed something weird about the card. I held it up in one hand and saw another card in my other hand. I moved the second card to my first hand and found a third card then a fourth card. "Four cards?" I asked.

"Maybe two are of my memory." Riku said.

"Maybe. Wait. Yeah, there's two here with your name on the top corner." I said as I looked at the four cards again.

"Which two are they?" Riku asked.

"The second and fourth one. The first and third one are mine." I said, handing him the second card and the fourth card.

"Well, we'll use the first one then." Riku said.

"Okay, let's go then." I said. The two of us looked at the steps leading to another floor then went to them and ran up the steps.

Normal mode:

Zexion was lost in thought when he looked at a side and saw Lexaeus. He shook his head softly then looked back at Lexaeus. "Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus?" He asked then looked over at another side and saw Vexen appear.

"What is going on here, Zexion? I want an explanation." Vexen said as he walked a bit towards Zexion and Lexaeus.

"Nice to see you too, Vexen. It's such a shame. The Organization used to be the rope that bound us together." Zexion said.

"You're only number 6! How dare you-" Vexen started.

"Let it go, Vexen." Lexaeus said, causing Vexen to glare at Lexaeus. Lexaeus looked at Zexion. "Zexion, tell us. What did you detect?" He asked.

"Visitors. I picked up three scents in the castle's lowest basement. One of them was Maleficent-" Zexion started.

"Don't be absurd. The witch is gone. She cannot return from the realm of darkness of her own volition." Vexen said.

"If you would let me finish... The scent belonged not to the real Maleficent but to a very convincing double. But I cannot truly say much beyond that since the double is no more. Our other visitors saw to that." Zexion said.

"And who are they?" Lexaeus asked.

"I do not know for sure... But the second scent was very similar to that of the Superior." Zexion said.

"And yet, not exactly the same, was it? This truly piques my curiosity." Vexen said after Zexion nodded softly.

"And the third scent?" Lexaeus asked.

"I still do not know for sure since the second scent is slightly overpowering the third scent. Now- what to do?" Zexion asked.

"We wait- see what develops." Lexaeus said.

Evie's pov:

We were on the eleventh floor of the basement and we walked to the door. I didn't notice Riku stop until I heard him as I was close to the small steps leading to the door. "Something smells...funny..." He said, causing me to stop walking and I looked at him.

"What's wrong, Riku?" I asked.

"What's that scent? It's so familiar..." Riku said.

"I don't-" I started then that was when I smelt it too. "Oh, what is that?" I asked, covering my nose a bit.

"Darkness. It's the smell of darkness." Riku said.

"Oh, no." I muttered.

"I can't believe this is happening. The darkness even seeped into my skin..." Riku muttered as I walked over to him.

"Hey, we'll find a way to get rid of it." I said, smiling softly then I sighed. "Then again, how can I say that when I can smell it on me too?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Riku and Evie." A voice said.

We looked around us then looked up and saw a ball of light float down to us. "Your Majesty!" Riku said.

"Mickey!" I said. The ball of light was in front of us then got bigger. We saw Mickey in place of the ball of light. We smiled then noticed something.

"What happened? We can see...right through you." Riku said.

"Funny, huh? I can only send a bit of my power to this place. That's why I've got a request for each of ya." Mickey said.

"Request?" Riku asked.

"Listen, Riku and Evie. Just because darkness holds you both, don't let go of who you both are. You've got to fight the darkness inside each of you! It won't be easy to do, I know. But please don't forget. Even in the darkest darkness, there's always a little bit of light." Mickey said.

"Light within darkness..." Riku said.

"You both and I have seen it. The far, welcoming light inside the door to darkness... The light of Kingdom Hearts- it will show you both the way. Please don't give up. Believe in the light. That's a request from my heart." Mickey said.

"Okay... We'll do our best." I said, smiling.

"Trust me. I'll try to find a way to reach you both. I'll get there, I promise." Mickey said, holding his hands out; one towards Riku and the other towards me.

We each held a hand out to him and went to shake his hands when our hands went through his. "You're an illusion..." Riku said.

"Don't worry. We shook hands in our hearts, remember? We're connected, you two and me." Mickey said.

"Guess we are." Riku said, smiling then we saw Mickey disappear. We went to the door and I used the first card on it. The door opened and we went through it.

We looked around as we got to a room. "Wait a minute. I know this place. It's Agrabah." I said.

"Which means we'll most likely run into Jafar." Riku said.

"Oh joy." I said, sarcastically then smiled as I heard Riku chuckle. We walked through a few rooms until we came across the first crowned door. "What do you need for this door?" I asked.

"I need a red card that's a three or higher and the keycard." Riku said.

"Would a red nine help?" I asked, holding up the red nine card.

"It would help a lot." Riku said, smiling.

"Here you go, then." I said, handing him the red nine card and the keycard.

"Thanks." Riku said, using the two cards on the door. The door opened and we walked through it. We looked around then saw Jafar as a genie rising up. We got ready to fight when we saw Iago fly by with Jafar's lamp. The two of us looked at each other and grinned because we were thinking the same thing. We went after Iago and attacked them lamp. We defeated Jafar and saw a card appear then float down to us. I saw Riku grab it then put it into his pocket with the Maleficent card he had gotten in Hollow Bastion. We left the area and the two of us each climbed up a ladder and left Agrabah.


	8. Chapter Three

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story or in Days. Like, I decided not to do a prologue in my Re:Chain of Memories story.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter.**

* * *

Chapter three: Scents identified/'Monstro'

Normal mode:

Zexion was lost in thought again then he opened his eyes. "I have identified the scents. They are Riku and Evie." He said.

"Riku and Evie, you say? Have they emerged from the realm of darkness?" Vexen asked.

"His existence- it was once doubled in the darkness. As for her existence, she was slowly in the darkness until the real Maleficent sent her away somewhere else." Zexion said.

"Fascinating... That's why you mistook him for the Superior. The dark power given to Riku facilitated his escape for its realm. And his scent must've slightly overpowered hers." Vexen said.

"What I want to know is why they appeared here in Castle Oblivion." Zexion said.

"That's really quite simple. Their existences resonate with that of other heroes." Vexen said.

"Sora, Ben, Jay and Mal are in the castle?" Zexion asked.

"They arrived earlier. Marluxia is already using Namine's unique powers to meddle with Sora's heart and to meddle with Ben, Jay and Mal's memories. " Vexen said.

"Without even bothering to consult us." Zexion said.

"It seems he desperately wants the Keyblade master for himself- What a foolish plan, indeed. Sora's is not such an interesting existence. Even though Ben, Jay and Mal would have been interesting, they're just as useless as Sora. The entities that hold true value- are Riku and Evie, the heroes of darkness." Vexen said.

Riku's pov:

Evie and I had left Agrabah and went to the steps leading up to the tenth floor. We went up the steps and got to the tenth floor. We walked to the door and I used the card I had on the door. The door opened and we went through it. We looked around as we got to the room. "Where are we now?" Evie asked.

"Monstro." I said.

"Oh. You don't think we'll run into Sora and the others, do you?" Evie asked.

"I suppose not. We'll find out as we go." I said.

"Okay." Evie said. The two of us walked through a few rooms in silence when we came across the first crowned door.

"I need a green card that's a five or higher and the keycard." I said.

"Here's a green six card and the keycard." Evie said.

"Thanks." I said and used the two cards on the door. The door opened and we walked through it. We came across the giant Heartless that we helped Sora, Ben, Jay, Mal, Donald and Goofy defeat in the real Monstro and got ready to fight. We fought it and defeated it. A Heartless card appeared and floated down to us. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket. We went through a few rooms and then came across the room that had a ladder.

"Oh god. Those are bones. That's gross." Evie said.

"I know but we have to climb it." I said and climbed up the ladder.

"I am not climbing that." Evie said.

"Come on, Evie. Just close your eyes and not think about it." I said.

Evie glared at me. "Do you not realize that these are bones!?" She asked.

"I know they're bones but there's no other way up to where I'm at but climbing so just listen to my voice and climb." I said.

Evie groaned but she closed her eyes. "Oh this is so gross." She said as she was climbing the ladder of bones.

"Don't think about it. You're almost there. You can do it." I said. Once I saw her close to me, I laid on my stomach and held my hand down to her. "Okay, you're really close so grab my hand and I'll pull you up." I said.

"Oh thank god!" Evie said and quickly grabbed my hand.

I was pulling her up the best I could. "Push yourself up while I pull." I said.

"Okay." Evie said and she started pushing herself up as I kept pulling her up.

Once she was at the top, I grinned. "You can open your eyes now." I said.

Evie opened her eyes and smiled. "Thanks for helping me, Riku." She said.

"You're welcome. Now, let's go." I said. The two of us left Monstro.


	9. Chapter Four

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story or in Days. Like, I decided not to do a prologue in my Re:Chain of Memories story.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter.**

* * *

Chapter four: Vexen/'Neverland'

Evie's pov:

We left Monstro and were walking to the steps leading to the ninth floor when we saw someone appear. It was a man with dull blonde hair. "I take it you're Riku and Evie." The man said.

"Are you with Ansem?" I asked.

"You are half correct. Let us say that he is not the Ansem with which you both are familiar. He is Ansem and he is not Ansem. Perhaps a _Nobody_ best conveys the idea." The man said.

"Riddles were never my thing. Try again." Riku said.

"Mine either so try again but harder this time." I said.

"He belongs to neither the light nor the dark but walks the twilight between." The man said. The two of us went silent. "Catching on now? Oh yes, you both also stand in between the light and the darkness. It appears we have much on common." The man said after he laughed a bit.

"Maybe... Like you said, there really is darkness left inside of me. And inside of Evie. But so what? Darkness is our enemy! And so are you for reeking of that awful smell!" Riku said as the two of us got our Keyblades out and got ready to fight.

"Oh ho! So it's a fight you both want Very good- I shall take you both on!" The man said, smirking at us. I saw him summon a shield from ice. We fought him and defeated him. He blocked our attacks with his shield then he laughed. "I find, coursing through you both, there is a darkness of formidable power growing! Well worth the trouble of aggravating you both. All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data." The man said.

"What!?" Riku asked then the two of us jumped back and looked at the man.

"Many thanks, Riku and Evie!" The man said and disappeared.

"It was a trick all along." Riku said.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Nothing but move forward." Riku said.

I nodded softly and we both looked at the steps leading to the nine floor. "Let's go then." I said. The two of us went to the steps and ran up. We got to the ninth floor and went to the door. I used my second card on the door and it opened. We walked through the door and looked around. "We're on Hook's ship in Neverland." I said.

"How can you tell?" Riku asked.

"I can hear the ocean." I said.

"Oh. I guess we're gonna come across Hook then." Riku said.

"Yup." I said. The two of us walked through a few rooms when we came across the first crowned door. "Okay the door needs a blue card and the keycard. Luckily for us, I have both." I said and used the two cards on the door.

"Nice one, Evie." Riku said.

"Thanks." I said. The two of us walked through the door and looked around. We saw that we were on the deck when we saw Hook. We got ready and fought him. We defeated him a short while later. A card of Hook appeared and floated down to us. I saw Riku grab it and put it in his pocket. We left the deck and walked through a few rooms. Once we got to the last room, we each climbed a ladder and left Neverland.


	10. Chapter Five

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story or in Days. Like, I decided not to do a prologue in my Re:Chain of Memories story.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter.**

* * *

Chapter five: Replicas?/'Traverse Town'

Normal mode:

Zexion was lost in thought yet again but his back was turned a bit. Lexaeus walked to Zexion. "What's happening to Sora?" He asked, causing Zexion to turn around and face Lexaeus.

"Namine's powers are being used to shuffle his memories as we speak. Marluxia may well succeed in getting his puppet. Sora would be a valuable asset to the Organization...but Marluxia and Larxene's actions, they- leave me quite uneasy." Zexion said.

"And then there is Axel. Who knows what that one is thinking..." Lexaeus said.

"Vexen should take care of this. His replicas are soon to be completed." Zexion said.

"But Vexen despises Marluxia. Think of the mess they would make." Lexaeus said.

"So we must tell him. Isn't it better that Vexen clean up the mess than leave it to us? Besides, one of them is gonna stay here with us while the other goes to where Sora and the others are." Zexion said.

Riku's pov:

We left Neverland and walked to the steps leading up to the eighth floor. We ran up the steps and got to the eighth floor. We walked to the door and I used my last card on the door. The door opened and we went through it. We looked around and saw that we were in a town. I recognized the town as Traverse Town. "We're in Traverse Town now." I said.

"Since we didn't run into Sora and the others in Monstro, maybe we'll run into them here since we did see them in the real Traverse Town." Evie said.

"I don't think so because we ran into them in the real Neverland and the real Hollow Bastion but didn't run into them in the two worlds I mentioned that are here." I said.

"Good point. Okay. Let's just see then as we keep going." Evie said.

"Okay." I said. The two of us went through a few rooms when we came across the first crowned door. "I need a red zero and the keycard." I said.

"We might need to fight some of the Heartless for a red zero." Evie said.

"We don't have one?" I asked.

"Nope." Evie said.

"Drat. Okay, stay here and I'll go get one." I said.

"I'll be right here." Evie said.

I ran off to get a red zero card. After a while, I came back. "Okay, I have one now. I just need the keycard." I said.

"Here you go." Evie said, handing me the keycard.

"Thanks." I said and used the two cards on the door. The door opened and we went through it. We looked around and saw that we were in a district when we saw a Heartless in front of us. We got ready to fight and we fought it. We defeated it and another Heartless card appeared and floated it down to us. I grabbed it and put it into my pocket. We went through a few rooms when we got to the last room and we climbed up a ladder. Once we got to the top, we left Traverse Town.


	11. Chapter Six

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story or in Days. Like, I decided not to do a prologue in my Re:Chain of Memories story.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter.**

* * *

Chapter six: Two...Rikus?/'Atlantica'

Evie's pov:

We left Traverse Town and were heading to the steps leading to the seventh floor when we saw someone walk down the steps. "Huh!? What are you supposed to be?" Riku asked.

"Surprised? I guess you should be. After all, I look just like you. I'll tell you both what I am. I'm an exact replica of you that Vexen made from your data." The boy in front of us said.

My eyes widened then I was confused. "Two...Rikus?" I asked.

"So you're a fake me." Riku said.

"Not a _fake!_ I don't care if you're _real!_ You're not better! We share the same body and the same talents. But there is one easy way to tell us apart, though! Unlike you, I fear nothing." 'Riku' said, pointing at Riku.

"Are you calling me a coward?" Riku asked.

"You're afraid of the dark! The darkness inside you still frightens you, no matter what you say. But I'M different. I embrace the darkness. I can make it do whatever I want. So... I can wipe the floor with you!" 'Riku' said, getting ready to fight us with his Keyblade after his clothes changed.

"That's what you think." I snarled as Riku and I got ready to fight too. We fought him and defeated him.

"Hey, Fake! I thought I heard you say you were gonna wipe the floor with me." Riku said, grinning.

I giggled. "I thought I heard that too." I said, grinning too.

"Hmph. Don't forget, I'm still new. I'll get stronger and stronger. The next time we fight, you're finished!" 'Riku' said.

"Then let's fight now!" Riku said and charged at 'Riku'.

I gasped softly as I saw Riku being blown back. "Riku!" I said and rushed to his side.

'Riku' laughed and I glared at him. "It's nice having darkness on my side. You are SO missing out. How can you be scared of something that can be so thrilling?" He said as I was helping Riku sit up.

"Enough!" Riku said.

"Hmph. So now the coward is playing tough. So long, Real Thing. Hope you don't miss me." 'Riku' said and ran back up the steps as I helped Riku up.

"Come back!" Riku said but 'Riku' was gone. "No way. I'm not a coward..." He said.

"We both know you're not." I said, smiling. He smiled back. The two of us ran to the steps and ran up the steps.

Normal mode:

Lexaeus, Vexen and Zexion were each lost in thought when they heard some walk in. They looked over and saw 'Riku' there. "So, how was the real thing?" Vexen asked as 'Riku' walked over to them.

"He's spineless. In no time at all, I'll be better than him." 'Riku' said.

"In the meantime, would you be interested in meeting another who's considered a hero?" Vexen asked.

"You mean Sora. I hear he's somewhere in the castle. You want me to take care of him?" 'Riku' asked.

"We'll see... Yes... I intend to make good use of you." Vexen said.

"No worries. The real Riku was nothing. Sora won't be, either. They're no match for me." 'Riku' said.

"In the meantime, I'm gonna keep her down here so she can go against Riku and Evie." Vexen said, smirking as he looked over at a corner. A figure walked over to him with a smirk of her own.

Evie's pov:

Riku and I got to the seventh floor and looked around. "Come out! Show yourself, Fake!" Riku said.

"Fake? Oh, no... That's not exactly the right word." A voice said, causing us to look around us more. We looked straight as we heard someone appearing and saw Ansem there.

"What are you saying? Isn't he just a copy of me?" Riku asked.

"More like a model. He is an example of what you both should try to be. He accepts the darkness...just like you once couldn't help but accept me, Riku and just like you were once trying to do before you went to Auradon Prep, Evie. But now you both are afraid. Perhaps YOU both are the ones who are being fake. Fake when you both pretend to have no fears." Ansem said.

"When have we been afraid of the dark?" Riku asked.

"Inside of the card-worlds...you both grappled desperately with the darkness. Desperation is fear. You both fight the darkness because it is what frightens you." Ansem said.

"Be quiet!" I said, making my Keyblade appear and I charged at him this time. I swung my Keyblade at him, only to be flung back and fell to the ground on my back.

"Evie!" Riku said, rushing to my side.

"I'm fine." I said, managing to sit up.

"Stubborn children. Then continue your fights, if you both must. Eventually, you both will learn. You cannot resist the darkness." Ansem said and tossed more cards to Riku, causing Riku to catch them. "Now for my gift to you, Evie." He said and did the weird thing with his hand. I knew what that meant.

"Don't you da-" I started then yelped in pain a bit.

"Evie!" Riku said, staying by my side.

I glared at Ansem as the pain stopped. "What'd you do!?" I asked.

"Same thing I did to the darkness in Rikus heart." Ansem said then disappeared.

I eventually got up with a soft groan. "Let's go." I said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay to walk?" Riku asked.

"I'll be fine." I said and went to the door with Riku following me. "Give me two cards." I said.

"Here you go." Riku said, handing me two cards.

"Thanks." I said and used one on the door. The door opened and we walked through. We looked around us and we saw that we were under the sea. Or it looked like we were under the sea. "Hmm... Looks like we're under the sea." I said.

"Yeah, we must be in Atlantica." Riku said.

"Maybe." I said. The two of us walked through a few rooms until we came across the first crowned door. "We don't have enough blue cards for the door but I do have a joker card along with the keycard." I said, handing him the two cards.

"Good enough." Riku said, using the two cards on the door. The door opened and we walked through. We looked around then got ready to fight when we saw Ursula. We fought her and defeated her. We saw a card appear and float down to us. I saw Riku grab the card and put it in his pocket.

We left the area and went through a few rooms until we got to the last room. We saw a ladder and I smiled. "So much better than a ladder of bones." I said.

Riku chuckled. "Okay, let's go." He said. I grinned and followed him up the ladder. Once we got to the top, we left Atlantica.


	12. Chapter Seven

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story or in Days. Like, I decided not to do a prologue in my Re:Chain of Memories story.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter.**

* * *

Chapter seven: Second Experiment/'Olympus Coliseum'

Normal mode:

Larxene and Vexen were having a standoff when Axel walked over to the two. "How can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside." Axel said.

"I came to lend you a hand. You obliviously believe this Sora has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling. I think an experiment would show if he really is of any value to us." Vexen said.

"Hmph. Well, here we go again. It's just an excuse so you can carry out your little experiments. That's all." Larxene said.

"I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes." Vexen said.

"Whatever. You can do what you want. But you know, I think testing Sora is just a cover for testing your valet." Axel said.

"Valet? He is the product of pure research." Vexen said.

"What he actually is is a toy." Larxene said.

"Hmph. You should just learn to be quiet." Vexen said, causing Larxene to look away.

"Anyway... Since you came all this way, you're gonna need this. A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us." Axel said, handing Vexen a card. Vexen took it and smirked then looked over at 'Riku' then back at the card. "That card holds the memories of Sora and Riku's home." Axel said.

"It's just a card. What good is that?" 'Riku' asked.

"With a little help from Namine, you'll have all of the real Riku's memories. Maybe we can get her to make you forget you're nothing but a fake. In other words, we'll remake your heart so you can be- exactly the same as the real Riku, 'kay?" Larxene asked.

"You want to remake my heart!? The real Riku is a wimp who's afraid of the dark! What do I want with the heart of a loser!?" 'Riku' asked.

"Any objections, Vexen? After all, you do want to test Sora, don't you?" Larxene asked.

"It must be done. Besides, I have my second experiment down in the basement with Lexaeus and Zexion." Vexen said.

"How can you? Are you betraying me!?" 'Riku' asked.

"I told you I would make good use of you, didn't I?." Vexen asked, holding up the card Axel gave him.

"No-" 'Riku' started, backing up a bit.

"Relax, kiddo. I don't think it's going to hurt that much!" Larxene said.

"I'll hurt YOU!" 'Riku' said, making his Keyblade appear then charged at Larxene. He swung an attack on her, only to be flung back.

Larxene laughed. "Stupid little toy! Think you could defeat me? Where would you ever get a thought like that?" She asked, causing 'Riku' to turn around and look at her in fear. "But- look on the bright side. Along with everything else in your head, Namine will erase the memory of me knocking you flat. Instead, she will implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for! It's no big deal that they're all lies." She said as she walked towards 'Riku'.

"No... NOOO!" 'Riku' said.

Riku's pov:

We got to the sixth floor and went to the door. I used a card on the door and the door opened. We went through the door and looked around. "I think we'll run into Hades." I said.

"Why?" Evie asked.

"Because this world is where he's from, right?" I asked.

"I guess. Okay, let's see if we find him then." Evie said. I nodded softly once and walked with her. The two of us walked through a few rooms when we came across the first crowned door. "What does the door need?" She asked.

"A red card, a green card and the keycard." I said.

"Okay, here's a red five card, a green one card and the keycard." Evie said, handing me the three cards.

"Thanks." I said as I used the three cards on the door. The door opened and we walked through it. We saw Hades and got ready to fight. We fought him and defeated him. We saw a Hades card appear and float down to us. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket. We left the area and went through a few rooms until we got to the last room. We climbed up the ladder. Once we got to the top, we left the world.


	13. Chapter Eight

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story or in Days. Like, I decided not to do a prologue in my Re:Chain of Memories story.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter.**

* * *

Chapter eight: New 'Riku'/'Wonderland'

Normal mode:

Namine was sitting in her chair, looking down as Larxene walked over to her. "Why so glum, Namine? Is there something that's been troubling you? Are you feeling awful about tinkering with Sora's memory? Or maybe you-" Larxene started.

"Cut it out, Larxene." A voice said, causing Larxene to turn around. She saw 'Riku' walk over to her and Namine. "Namine- she doesn't want to remember Sora." He said.

"Is that so?" Larxene asked.

'Riku' stood in front of Namine. "Don't worry. Whatever's hurting you, I'll make it go away." He said and revealed a good luck charm. "I swear it on this- the good luck charm you gave me. See ya." He said, putting the charm away and walked out.

"That's just amazing. It's almost like you completely made his heart from scratch. Nice touch with the good luck charm. I didn't know you could make memories to transform objects like cards into keepsakes. You used the same trick on Sora, right? You changed Kairi's good luck charm with your magic, didn't you? It won't be long before Sora forgets about Kairi completely! And then he'll be all yours to-" Larxene said.

"He won't forget." Namine said.

"Huh?" Larxene asked.

"No matter how much I change his memory, Sora will never forget Kairi. Memories of me- More false memories of me will just make his feelings for Kairi even stronger than before. Because...I'm the shadow of Kairi." Namine said.

"What's your problem with that? That should be your incentive not to screw anything up. Just do a good job rewriting Sora's heart. Then you can actually be somebody- and no longer just Kairi's shadow. You'll be real in Sora's heart." Larxene said, causing Namine to look up at her and glare at her.

Evie's pov:

We left the world and walked to the steps leading up to the fifth floor. We went up the steps and walked to the door that was on the fifth floor. I used the second card I had and the door opened. We went through it. We looked around. "Well, here's Wonderland." I said.

"Yep. I wonder who we run into now." Riku said. I chuckled then we went through a few rooms until we came across the first crowned door. "Okay, I need thirty red cards and the keycard." He said.

"Here's thirty cards and the keycard." I said, handing him six red cards and the keycard.

"Thanks." Riku said and used the cards on the door. The door opened and we went through it. We looked around and saw that we were in a room with a table and a chair then saw a giant Heartless. We got ready to fight and defeated it after we fought it. A Heartless card appeared and floated down to us. Riku grabbed it and put it into his pocket. We left the room and went through a few rooms until we got to the last room. We each climbed up a ladder and left Wonderland after we got to the top.


	14. Chapter Nine

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story or in Days. Like, I decided not to do a prologue in my Re:Chain of Memories story.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter.**

* * *

Chapter nine: Vexen gone/'Halloween Town'

Normal mode:

Zexion was lost in thought when he opened his eyes a second before Lexaeus appeared. "Vexen is no more." Lexaeus said.

"Yes, his scent is gone. Axel struck him down...something I find deplorable- Agents of the Organization striking each other down." Zexion said.

"Our problem is Sora. Vexen proved to be no match for him, yet he's still under Namine's control." Lexaeus said.

"But we cannot eliminate Sora, can we?" Zexion asked.

"Correct. For our Superior- he is in dire need of the hero of light. When light loses sight of its path- we may find use for the dark. What we must do- is obtain the darkness." Lexaeus said.

"Riku and Evie... Of course." Zexion said.

Riku's pov:

We went to the steps leading up to the fourth floor and ran up. We got to the fourth floor and walked to the door then I stopped and pulled a card out of my pocket. "Just one card left. If we get through this, will we be free of the darkness?" I asked.

"I have a feeling we will." Evie said, smiling.

I smiled back at her. "I hope you're right." I said.

"Let's go." Evie said. I nodded and used the card on the door. The door opened and we went through it. We looked around and saw that we were in another town. "I wonder who we'll run into here." Evie said.

"If I remember correctly, it'll be Oogie Boogie." I said.

"How come?" Evie asked.

"Because I remember him talking about someone named Jack Skellington." I said.

"Was this when I was with Doug, Dawn, Ray and Dylan?" Evie asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Oh." Evie said. The two of us walked through a few rooms until we came across the first crowned door.

"I need a blue card that's five or lower and the keycard." I said.

"We don't have that." Evie said.

"Really? Well stay here then while I get one." I said.

"Okay." Evie said.

I fought a few Heartless, got a blue two card and went back to Evie. "I got a blue two. I just need the keycard now." I said.

"Here you go." Evie said, handing me the keycard.

"Thanks." I said and used the two cards on the door. The door opened and we went through it. We looked around then saw Oogie Boogie. We got ready to fight and fought him. We defeated him and a Oogie card appeared and floated down to us. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket. We left the area and went through a few more rooms until we got to the last room. We each climbed up a ladder and left the world.


	15. Chapter Ten

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story or in Days. Like, I decided not to do a prologue in my Re:Chain of Memories story.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter.**

* * *

Chapter ten: Lexaeus/Ansem/Zexion/'Destiny Islands'

Evie's pov:

We were walking out of the world we were in when we saw a man with red hair there. "That scent... You're another one of those _Nobodies._ " Riku said.

"You've both done well thus far. But to possess your powers, and yet fear the darkness... What a waste." The man said.

"We do not...fear it!" Riku said.

"Why does everyone think that we do!?" I asked.

"I sense that you both do. You both are also capable of controlling the darkness. Cast away your useless fears. Open your hearts. Embrace the darkness." The man said.

"And if we say no?" I asked.

"Then you both lose both light and darkness- and disappear!" The man said, sending a wind blast of darkness at us. We shielded ourselves to the best of our abilities then got ready to fight once it was over. "I, Lexaeus, will not yield to the frail heart- of two infantile cowards! Now, stop resisting- and let the darkness in!" He said. We fought him and defeated him. A Lexaeus card appeared and floated down to us. Riku grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

"You're finished!" Riku said and charged at the man named Lexaeus.

"Riku, be careful!" I said as I watched.

"Don't mock me!" Lexaeus said and hit Riku up to the ceiling.

"Riku!" I said as I watched Riku fall down to the ground in horror.

"You were too much trouble." Lexaeus said, causing me to glare at him.

"Not another step!" I said, standing between the two with my Keyblade pointed at Lexaeus.

"Out of my way." Lexaeus said, pushing me to a wall with his weapon. I hit my head against the wall and fell to the ground. I saw darkness surrounding Riku a bit then I saw Riku's clothes change. I saw Riku get up a bit then disappeared and reappeared behind Lexaeus in a fighting stance.

"Too slow." Riku said but it didn't sound like Riku.

"Ansem..." I muttered as I watched then my vision started to get blurry.

"You are the Superior's- Forgive me, Zexion. This was a fight I should not have started." Lexaeus said as I could've sworn I saw him fade away then I went unconscious.

Riku's pov (for a small part):

I was unconscious somewhere. "I see you now...clearly." A voice said, causing me to wake up.

I got up and looked around me a bit. "Lexaeus!? Evie!?" I asked.

"Riku... I can see your heart..." The voice said.

"No...it's not. Darkness this foul could only...only be-" I started.

"That's it, remember me... Let me drift into your heart..." The voice said.

"Ansem!" I said.

The voice named Ansem laughed. "You called out my name. You have been thinking about me... You're afraid of the darkness I command. Good... The more you think of me, the closer my return draws. And when I have awoken, I will take hold... Your heart will be mine!" He said as I looked around then I saw him appear in front of me. He came towards me and I moved back then a light appeared.

I saw a ball of light between us. "Riku, fight! Don't let him win!" Another voice said. The ball of light grew and an illusion of the king appeared in its place.

"Your Majesty!" I said when I saw him after shielding my eyes a bit from the bright light.

"You meddlesome king!" Ansem said.

I groaned a bit as I was waking up then I eventually got up on my feet. I looked around me and saw that I was back in the castle. "The king... He protected me... Your Majesty, where are you? Please answer! You're with me, aren't you..." I said, looking down at my chest to where my heart was then I saw Evie unconscious near the wall. "Evie!" I said and ran over to her. I gently started shaking her. "Evie, can you hear me!?" I asked.

Evie's pov:

I was unconscious when I heard a voice call my name and felt my arm being shaken gently. I groaned softly as I was waking up and the voice started to become clearer. "Evie, can you hear me!?" The voice said. I could start to recognize the voice as Riku.

"Yes, I can hear you." I said, smiling softly as I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked.

"I'm fine." I said, sitting up after awhile.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"Lexaeus pushed me out of the way after I was gonna fight him again then you struck him down." I said. After I got back on my feet, the two of us walked up the steps leading to the third floor.

Normal mode:

Zexion was lost in thought again when he opened his eyes. "Lexaeus is gone as well..." He muttered then looked straight to see Axel appear.

"Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus... I wonder who will be next in line." Axel said.

"I thought perhaps it might be you." Zexion said.

Axel turned away from Zexion. "Me? No way. I already took my pounding from Sora. He thinks I'm done for good. Nope, I think it'll be Marluxia next. For defying the Organization and targeting Sora. I hope he moves exactly as his heart commands him to. So, what about you? I thought you guys had plans for Riku and Evie." He said, turning back to Zexion.

"Yes, we were going to set them off against the traitors... But with Marluxia gone, there is no more need. They are nothing but nuisances now." Zexion said.

"And they're dangerous, as well. Well, Riku is. After all, he took down Lexaeus." Axel said.

"You know that is not how I do things. Tell me, did you obtain the data on Riku's home?" Zexion asked.

"As for Evie, leave her to me." A voice said. Axel and Zexion looked over and saw a figure smirking at them. The figure had long blue hair and was wearing blue clothes with black boots. The figure left the room.

Evie's pov:

We got to the third floor and walked to the door when we felt the ground shake. We looked around as the shaking started dying down. "What? One of the scents has died- a really strong one." Riku said.

"Something tells me we'll find out who." I said.

"I agree." Riku said then the two of us looked at the door and saw a man with blue hair appear.

"The keeper of this castle, Marluxia, has just been felled by the Keyblade masters." The man said.

"Keyblade... You mean Sora! Sora is here!?" Riku asked.

"Yes. Want to see him? But...can you face him?" The man asked.

"What's that mean?" Riku asked.

"The world of darkness, and Ansem's shadow, still nest within your heart. Do you plan to face Soral ike that? Are you not ashamed? Their fate is to battle the darkness. They must oppose anyone who hosts the dark- in other words, it's you both. If you don't believe the words I say...then you had best see the truth with your own eyes." The man said, tossing a card to Riku.

Riku caught it and we looked at it. "This card! This is our-" He started.

"Yes, it is your home." The man said then disappeared. We ran to the door and I watched as Riku used the card on the door. The door opened and we went through it.

I looked around then saw Riku sit on a tree, looking at the ocean. I walked over to him and leaned against the tree, looking at the ocean too. "I never thought I'd miss the island winds so much... Hmph. There was a time I couldn't wait to get off this rock. And now I'm acting all relieved." He said, jumping off the tree.

"There's a saying that goes _You don't know what you had until it's gone._ " I said.

"Honestly, I think I believe that saying." Riku said then turned to the side. "Is that...? Hey!" He said then ran across the bridge. I ran after him. We got over to some kids. "What's with you guys? I don't think I've ever seen the three of you so quiet." He said. Two of the three kids just looked at him. "What, is there something on my face?" He asked. No response. "Guys!?" He asked. All of a sudden, the three kids disappeared. We went through a few rooms until we came across the first crowned door. "Okay, I need a green card that's a seven or higher and the keycard." He said.

"Here's a green nine card and the keycard." I said, handing him two cards.

"Thanks." Riku said and used the two cards on the door. The door opened and we went through it. We ran across the bridge then stopped and turned around when we saw Kairi there. "Kairi... Hey, Kairi. Are you-" He started then we saw Kairi disappear. "Ah... No!" He said.

"Surely you knew this would happen." A voice from behind us said. We turned around and saw the man from earlier. "You both have been to a number of worlds in your memories before this one. And in those worlds, you both met only dark beings. That's all that's left in your hearts: dark memories. Your memories of home are gone, Riku- each and every one." He said.

"That's a lie! I remember everyone from the islands! Tidus and Selphie and Wakka! Kairi and Sora, too! They're my...my...my closest friends..." Riku said.

"And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own actions that you've forgotten. You destroyed your home!" The man said then everything went black for a few moments.

We looked around and saw that the island was going. "This is...that night!" Riku said.

"All of the islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered. Many hearts were forever lost to the darkness. Because of what YOU did!" The man said, pointing to a side. We looked over and saw a version of Riku with his back towards us. "You hated being an islander, so you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. It was YOU! You were pulled into the darkness then, and now you belong to the darkness. You should look- look at what you truly are!" He said. We saw the version of Riku disappear and a giant black Heartless in its place. We got ready to fight and defeated it after we fought it. A Heartless card appeared and floated down to us. Riku grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

We looked around when we saw Sora on a part of the island with his back towards us. "Sora!?" Riku asked. No response. "Sora!" He said. Nothing. We heard something appear behind us and we turned around. We saw a door there.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Let's go talk to Sora." Riku said.

"Okay." I said and we went over to Sora.

"Sora, it's me-" Riku said then we jumped back as Sora swiped at us. "What!?" He asked.

Sora charged at us and was about to attack Riku. "Riku, watch out!" I said.

Riku blocked the attack. "Stop it, Sora! Don't you recognize me?" He asked.

"Yeah, I recognize you. I can see exactly what you've become." Sora said then jumped back and sent a bolt of light at Riku.

"Riku!" I said as I saw Riku being flung back.

"How can the light hurt you? Riku... Have you really become a creature of the dark? You're not Riku anymore... You're just a pawn of the darkness. So be it. It's time for you to face the light!" Sora said then a huge circle of light appeared from Sora's Keyblade.

Riku's pov (just for this small part):

The light hit me and I felt myself falling down. _I'm...fading... Fading away...into the light._ I thought.

"You won't fade. You can't fade. There's no power that can defeat you- not the light, not the dark. So don't run from the light- and don't fear the darkness. Because both will make you stronger." A voice said.

"Make me stronger? Darkness, too?" I asked.

"Yeah. Strength that's yours. The darkness inside your heart- it's vast and it's deep...but if you can truly stare into it and never try to look away, you won't be afraid of anything again." The voice said.

"All this time I've tried to push the darkness away-" I said.

"You've just gotta remember to be brave. Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. If you do that, you will gain strength- the kind that's unlike any other. You'll be able to escape the deepest darkness-" The voice said.

"-and I'll be able to see through the brightest light-" I said.

"Follow the darkness. It'll show you the way to your friends." The voice said.

"Can I face them?" I asked.

"You don't want to?" The voice asked.

"You know I do. Of course. And I will! With my strength- My dark strength! Darkness!" I said, using the darkness to change my outfit. I felt something and turned around. I saw the man from before and struck him down.

Evie's pov:

I saw Riku in his darkness outfit then I noticed that he struck Sora down. "Impossible!" Sora said but that was when I heard his voice. It wasn't Sora's voice; it belonged to the man from earlier. 'Sora' disappeared and the man from earlier was in his place. "How is it that you found me when you were there in the light?" He asked.

"You reek of darkness. Even the light can't block the smell. I guess I followed the darkness right to you." Riku said.

"This is absurd... Then I shall make you see... That your hopes are nothing- nothing but a mere illusion!" The man said. We fought him and defeated him. A card appeared and floated down to us. Riku grabbed it and put it into his pocket. "After all your protests, you're still like us, on the side of darkness." The man said.

"I know who I am." Riku said.

"When did that happen? You were always terrified of the dark before-" The man said, getting up from the ground.

"Not anymore!" Riku said and charged at the man then struck him down. The man disappeared and Riku's clothes went back to normal. We left the small part of the island and went through a few rooms until we got to the last room and each climbed up a ladder. Once we got to the top, we left the islands.


	16. Chapter Eleven

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story or in Days. Like, I decided not to do a prologue in my Re:Chain of Memories story.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter.**

* * *

Chapter eleven: Mickey/'Twilight Town'/'Riku' and Two...Evies?

Normal mode:

Zexion appeared back in the room and put his hand against the wall. "What IS he!? No one's EVER worn the darkness the way that he does! It's impossible! Must be that Evie girl he's with." He said then looked to the side as he heard someone appear. He saw Axel and the two replicas but leaned against the wall with his back in fear then really looked at the replicas. "Oh... Oh, yes. The replicas, of course. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one and this Evie to defeat the real one even though this would be her first match against the real one. Axel?" He asked, pushing himself away from the wall.

"Wouldn't you both like to be real? All you both need is the kind of power that the real Riku and Evie don't have. If you both can get that, you both can each be a new person- not Riku, not Evie, nor nobody else. You both won't each just be a copy of someone. You both will be unique, your OWN selves." Axel said.

"Axel! What are you saying to them!?" Zexion asked.

"You know, he's as good a place to start as any." Axel said.

"Time's up for you, Zexion." 'Evie' said.

"You can't do this!" Zexion said then 'Riku' lifted him up and destroyed him.

"So sorry, Zexion. You just found out way too much." Axel said.

Riku's pov:

We left the islands and headed to the steps leading up to the second floor. We walked up the steps and got to the second floor. We headed for the door when we each heard a voice. "Riku... Riku..." The voice said, causing me to stop.

"Who's there?" I asked as I looked around.

"I know you can feel it... The grip that I have on your heart. You have let in the darkness, Riku. That means very soon your heart shall become an all-consuming darkness." The voice said.

"I'm not like that now!" I said.

"Yes, you are." The voice said then froze me in place.

"Can't move!" I said, causing her to turn around.

"Riku!" Evie said, starting to rush over to me.

"No, don't come over to me! I don't want you to get hurt again!" I said as the darkness started appearing from my skin.

"The deeper the darkness runs inside you, the stronger I become. Controlling you is effortless." The voice said. I didn't notice what was going on next then I felt something enter my heart and a bright light appeared. "Must you interfere again!?" The voice asked.

Next thing I knew it, I got back down to the ground on one knee then I felt Evie help me up after she rushed to me. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think so." I said.

"Phew! Sure glad I made it in time! That oughta keep Ansem busy for a while." A voice behind us said. We turned around and saw the king there then he walked over to us. "Sorry I couldn't come here sooner, Riku and Evie. Though, with Evie, I don't think I'll have a problem keeping the darkness down since she got rid of the remaining darkness that was in her heart." He said.

"I-I did?" Evie asked.

"Yes, I'm not sure how but you did." The king said, smiling at her.

"Your Majesty, is it you?" I asked.

"Uh-huh!" The king said. I touched his face to make sure. "Whoa! That tickles!" He said as he started laughing a bit.

The two of us laughed a bit too. "This time, you're not an illusion. We're so glad that you could make it here." I said, smiling.

"I made a promise to you both that I would find a way, didn't I?" The king asked.

I sat down; well more like dropped to the ground on my butt. I knew I made Evie and the king worry by doing that so I smiled at the two. "Ahh...I'm okay. Don't worry. Guess I'm just relieved. We've- We've been alone for so long that having someone else around is...is a little...overwhelming. But...uh, how did you make it here? I thought it was too far." I said.

"I found a card to help me. I needed to find a way out of the realm of darkness, and then suddenly, this card appeared right in front of me. When I picked it up, I could see your heart beyond the darkness and Evie's heart beyond the light. That's what let me find you. I guess that card thought its place was to be with you both." The king said, showing us a card that he took out of his pocket then held it out towards me.

"Maybe you are right." I said, taking the card and looking at it with Evie. I got back up with Evie's help again then went to the door with her and the king. I used the card on the door and the door opened. The three of us went through the door. We looked around and saw that we were in another town. "Where are we? What is this place?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but I don't remember coming here before. In fact, I know I've never seen this town before." Evie said.

"Your Majesty!?" I asked, turning around after I realized something.

"Mickey!?" Evie asked, turning around too. She must've realized the same thing I realized.

We heard something appear and looked straight again to see Ansem there. "You both must battle me all alone. Against my dark powers!" He said. The three of us got ready to fight when I noticed something odd and put my Keyblade down.

"What are you doing?" Evie asked me in a whisper.

"Just trust me." I whispered back to her.

"What's this? Are you giving up? Finally ready to surrender to your fate?" Ansem asked.

"You're not the true Ansem." I said.

"Huh?" Evie asked.

"Your scent is different. The Ansem in my heart smells darker. The odor is more foul. But your scent just isn't that. It's not darkness. It's something else. I finally understand. You're the one who guided us when it started. You came to us pretending to be Ansem. You gave us the card- to make us face the darkness. Evie apparently somehow got rid of the darkness in her heart though." I said.

"That is correct." 'Ansem' said then a bright light appeared and 'Ansem' disappeared while a new man appeared in his place. "DiZ, or so I am known. You two- I've watched you both all along." The man named DiZ said.

"Really. Who are you? And what do you want from us?" I asked.

"For you to choose, Riku. Evie doesn't need to choose." DiZ said.

"Choose?" Evie asked.

"You both are special entities. You both exist between light and dark. You both stand in the twilight. You both are to meet Namine, then choose, Riku." DiZ said.

"Namine?" I asked.

"Who's that?" Evie asked.

"You both will know soon." DiZ said then disappeared and a ball of light appeared in his place and the ball of light quickly flew up into the sky. We looked at each other, shrugged and walked around the town. We went through a few rooms until we came across the first crowned door.

"I need a blue zero and the keycard." I said.

"We're out of luck then." Evie said.

"Why? What do you have?" I asked.

"A blue one card, a blue six card and a blue seven card." Evie said.

"Oh. Be right back then." I said.

"I'll be here." Evie said.

"Okay." I said and fought some Heartless. Once I got a blue zero card, I went back to Evie. "Got one." I said, grinning.

"Great and here's the keycard." Evie said, smiling as she handed me the keycard.

"Thanks." I said and used the two cards on the door. The door opened and we went through it. We left a forest and came across a mansion with a gate in front of it. "Maybe Namine is here..." I said.

"Only one way to find out." Evie said.

"Hold it." A voice behind us said, causing us to turn around. We saw the fake me there. He walked over to us. "Hmph. You've changed. You both have. Your own darkness- it doesn't frighten you anymore." He said.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Because I'm you." The fake me said.

"No, I'M me." I said.

" _I'm me,_ he says. Must be nice being real. A fake like me and my friend who's about to join us in a minute or so could never get away with saying that." The fake me said.

"Your...friend?" Evie asked.

"Yeah. Me." Another voice said. We looked over and saw another Evie. Wait.

"Two...Evies?" I asked.

"If this Evie is anything like that Riku, it's a fake." Evie whispered to me.

"Good point. That dull blonde guy must've made her too." I whispered back to Evie.

"That's what I was thinking too." Evie whispered to me again.

"That's right, we're each a phony, a fake! The way we look, the way we feel, everything I remember! And even these newfound powers! We thought by finding some new strength, we each could finally be someone- someone who is not at all you both! But...nothing changes... We're still just empty! Everything about us are borrowed. As long as you both are around, we'll never be more than shadows!" The fake me said and we got ready to fight.

"Hold it. I wanna take on Evie." 'Evie' said.

"Be my guest then because I'm ready for you." Evie said.

I eventually defeated the fake me at the same time Evie defeated 'Evie'. We saw the both of them each laying on the grass. "So...it's over. Hmph. Death doesn't frighten me. Good riddance to a phony life. My heart was never real. I'm sure even what I'm feeling now is probably all fake." The fake me said.

"What are you feeling?" I asked.

"Does it even matter?" 'Evie' asked.

"Yes because you don't have to let it happen if you don't want it to." Evie said.

"What happens when a fake dies- ones like us? Where will our hearts go? Do they disappear?" The fake me asked.

"It'll go somewhere. Maybe to the same place as ours." I said.

"Yeah, even though I got rid of my darkness, you'll be part of the light in my heart." Evie said.

"You would do that for me?" 'Evie' asked.

"Of course." Evie said.

"Faithful replicas until the very end. That's...okay." The fake me said and the two disappeared.

I looked over at Evie and I saw her sitting on her knees and cry. I went over to her and hugged her from behind. "Everything's gonna be okay." I said.

"I appreciate the comfort but we both know you can't promise that." Evie said.

"I know but it's the thought that counts, right?" I asked.

Evie chuckled sadly a bit. "Right." She said. The two of us left the forest and went through a few rooms in silence when we came across the second crowned door.

"Okay, I need fifty cards and the heart card." I said.

"We don't have enough because the cards I have will leave you with twenty-one left." Evie said.

"Give me what you have then I'll get more." I said.

"Okay, here you go." Evie said, handing me two red three cards, a red four card, two green six cards, a blue one card and a blue six card.

"Okay, let me use these cards on the door then I'll go get more." I said, using the seven cards on the door then I went off to fight some Heartless. Once I was done, I came back to the door. "I got the rest." I said and used the rest of the cards on the door.

"Great and here's the heart card." Evie said, handing me the heart card.

"Thanks." I said and used the heart card on the door. The door opened and we went through it. We walked down a corridor when we saw Donald and Goofy each in a pod. "What is going on here?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should keep walking." Evie said.

"Good point." I said and we turned around the corner and saw a door. We opened it and walked into a big white room. We looked around then saw four huge pods. That was when I noticed someone behind one of the huge pods. It was a blonde girl in a white dress. She walked over to us. "Are you Namine?" I asked.

"Yes." The girl named Namine said.

"I see... That was you..." I said.

"Huh?" Evie and Namine asked at the same time.

"Forget it. Nothing." I said.

"Please... Come this way." Namine said and turned to the pods.

We looked up at the pods and I saw Sora in one of them. I ran over to the pod that Sora was in at the same time that Evie ran to the pod that Mal was in. "Sora!" I said.

"Mal! Jay! Ben!" Evie said.

We turned back to Namine. "What have you done to Sora, Mal, Jay and Ben?" I asked.

"Nothing. They're just asleep. To get their memories back." Namine said then she walked over to us. She told us the story.

"So they chose to forget about this castle...and get their old memories back?" I asked.

"You both have a choice to make, too. Well, only you do since Evie doesn't have the darkness in her heart anymore." Namine said.

"Why us, too? No one's messed with our memories." I said.

"It's not your memories. It's your darkness. In your heart there is darkness, and in that darkness is Ansem. He may be at bay now- but eventually he'll wake, and he will take over you just like he did before. But I have powers you can use. With my powers, I can put a tight lock on your heart. That way, Ansem could never come out from inside you." Namine said.

"What happens to me if I let you do that? Will I forget everything like Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay?" I asked. Namine didn't answer but she didn't have to. I knew what she was thinking. "I'll have to." I said.

"The darkness in you will be sealed tight just like your memory. You'll stop remembering the darkness. You'll go back to how you were. Riku, please choose." Namine said.

I looked at Evie then we looked at Ben, Mal and Jay then at Sora. "He doesn't even looked worried. Will I sleep like that, too?" I asked.

"Yes." Namine said.

"Figures. Sora always did as he pleased. Whatever we'd be doing together, he'd find a way to slack off. Even trying to leave the islands- I did all the work on the raft by myself. That's it. When this slacker wakes up, I'll tell him off. I told him to take care of Kairi and here he is just taking a nap! But I can't chew him out like he deserves- if I've been asleep. I don't need my heart locked. I'm ready- I'm gonna fight Ansem." I said.

"And I'll help him because when these three wake up, I wanna tell these three of because I told them to take care of the others." Evie said.

"But what if his darkness overtakes you?" Namine asked.

"If that happens, then the darkness will show me the way." I said.

"Yes... That's true." Namine said.

"Why do I get the feeling that you knew I would say that?" I asked.

"I didn't know. I hoped. I wanted you to face the darkness, because you're the one who can." Namine said.

"So that's the reason- that's why you came to my rescue inside that light...in the form of Kairi." I said.

"When'd you know?" Namine asked.

"I knew when I met you. You and Kairi smell the same." I said then Evie and I turned around and headed for the exit. "Look after Sora, Ben, Mal and Jay." I said and left with Evie. We went through a few rooms until we got to the last room. We each climbed up a ladder. Once we got to the top, we left the town.


	17. Chapter Twelve

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Descendants. Only thing I own is the idea of Sora, Riku and Kairi being related to Disney characters(I did this as a last minute thing in Big Four's Adventure with Sora to Sora and Kairi but I'm not sure if people noticed.) If you wanna know the reason, go to the first announcement chapter of Kingdom Hearts Descendants.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm not gonna do a prologue in this story or in Days. Like, I decided not to do a prologue in my Re:Chain of Memories story.**

 **Each floor and/or organization member they come cross is gonna be a different chapter.**

* * *

Chapter twelve: DiZ/Thirteenth floor/Ansem

Evie's pov:

We left the town we were in when we saw Mickey there. "Gosh, I guess you decided not to go to sleep." Mickey said.

"How'd you know that?" Riku asked as we walked over to Mickey.

"I heard it from DiZ." Mickey said and looked to the side. We looked to the side too and saw the man from earlier there. He was leaning against a wall then he walked to the center of the hall.

"Do you know him?" Riku asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. Gotta feelin' that I've met him...somewhere..." Mickey said.

Riku and I walked over to DiZ. "Hey. Who are you?" He asked.

"I could be nobody or anybody. It is up to you both whether you both choose to believe in me or not." DiZ said.

"Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people." Riku said.

"And you have pushed away slumber making the choice to face Ansem." DiZ said.

"Do you think I'm reckless?" Riku asked.

"You have chosen your own path." DiZ said.

"Are you supporting me? Or are you abandoning me?" Riku asked.

"That will be your choice as well." DiZ said then walked over to us and handed us two black robes; one for Riku and one for me.

"What's this?" Riku asked.

"Can I make some style improvements on it?" I asked.

"The Organization will pursue you both. Like a pack of hunting dogs, they will sneak up on you both if they sense your presences. However- these cloaks that are worn by Nobodies will render their eyes and noses useless. The ears, not so... They wear these to give themselves protection from being devoured by darkness. Is it clear? Even the Organization cannot rule the darkness. And to answer your question, Evie, no you can't make style improvements to it." DiZ said.

"Oh... I guess this will do then." I said.

"Doesn't matter. We won't run from the darkness." Riku said. He caught the card that Ansem tossed to him then we looked at it.

"The card will draw out your heart's darkness. Finish your business with Ansem." DiZ said.

"Come on. Let's go." Riku said, looking at me and Mickey. Mickey and I both nodded once and we walked to the steps leading to the first floor with Riku. We went up the steps and got to the first floor. We walked to the door then stopped and looked at Riku. We saw him pull out the card from his pocket. "He said this card will draw Ansem out..." Riku said.

"Don't worry! We can defeat him together!" Mickey said.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Sorry... I've gotta face him alone. And I don't mean me and Evie alone. I mean me alone." Riku said.

"But why!?" Mickey asked.

"We've stuck together this far! You can't do this by yourself!" I said.

"There's no point in doing this if I can't do it on my own. But I do need a favor from both of you. If Ansem's the victor, he's going to enslave me. If that happens, Evie, take care of Sora and Kairi for me and, Your Majesty, use your powers to destr-" Riku started.

"Of course! We'll be right there to save ya!" Mickey said.

"Huh? No that's not it. I want you to destr-" Riku started again.

"No way! No matter what happens, we're gonna be right there to help ya. We promise ya that." Mickey said.

"Mickey's right, Riku. Besides, how will I explain to Sora and Kairi that their best friend lost a battle to Ansem when I was supposed to protect you?" I asked.

"Unless...you don't believe we'll come through for ya..." Mickey said.

"I choose to believe in you both- always, Your Majesty and Evie." Riku said.

"And us in you. You're not gonna lose, we know it." Mickey said.

"Thanks." Riku said and the three of us turned to the door. We saw Riku use the card on the door and the door opened. We went through with him.

Riku's pov:

I ran down a corridor alone then took a small breather and looked around me as I made my Keyblade appear. "Ansem! Where are you? Show yourself!" I said.

Ansem laughed a bit. "Why in such a hurry? I'll be here at the very heart of darkness... Watching you plunge into the same darkness- inside of you." He said. I ran down the corridor again.

I went through a few rooms until I came across the first crowned door. I saw that the door needed thirteen cards and the keycard so I used the joker card I got instead and the keycard on the door. The door opened and I went through it. I walked down a corridor then stopped. "I smell you, Ansem. Show yourself." I said.

Ansem appeared. "I have watched you and Evie fight. I know your strengths. Your skill with darkness has grown. It has become more mature. And yet, why... Why do you accept the darkness- but still refuse me? You know you both and I are similar. We all follow where the darkness leads. Indeed, we are the same, so why? Does some part of your heart still have a fear of the dark? Speaking of Evie, where is she?" He asked.

"That's not it. The truth is... I just can't stand your foul stench. As for Evie, I told her to stay back because I'm going to fight you on my own." I said, getting ready to fight.

"You are a fool. You should know my powers well by now." Ansem said.

"Yeah, I know. Or did you forget? I used all the power you had to give- and Sora still beat me. With and without help from Donald, Goofy, Ben, Jay and Mal. I'm not at all impressed with your powers! And neither is Evie!" I said.

"Very well. In that case- You shall sink into the abyss!" Ansem said and teleported us somewhere. I fought him and defeated him. "Insolent brat!" He said, summoning a dark energy blast and sent it at me. I blocked it with my Keyblade.

"Ansem!" I said and charged at him. I struck him down. "This is the end!" I said.

"This...is hardly...the end... Your darkness- I gave it...all to you... My dark shadow...lingers... Someday... Someday... I will return!" Ansem said and disappeared while making a huge dark energy blast. It filled the room and I was sent somewhere else. _Sora... Kairi... Evie..._ I thought then I saw two balls of light floating down to me.

"Gosh, Riku, I know you wanted to do this alone...but ya don't mind gettin' a LITTLE help, do ya?" A voice asked.

"Besides, we did promise that we would come through for you." Another voice said. That was when I saw the king and Evie. The three of us left the dark abyss together and were back in the castle. We walked to the top floor and walked to the door.

"So, Riku and Evie...what happens next? Are you both goin' home?" The king asked.

"I can't go home- not yet. It's still here. It's really faint, but I can sense him. So I think his darkness may still have a hold on me." I said.

"And I would love to go home but I still need to protect this kid so I can't go home either." Evie said.

"Your darkness belongs to you. Just the same way your light does. Up till now, I thought darkness was something that should never exist. Then I spent time with you and changed my mind. The road you chose- I didn't know. Light and dark, back to back. With you, I think they might meet in a way nobody's seen before. Wonder where that road leads. I'd like to see myself. I'd like to walk the road with ya." The king said, holding his hand out to me with a smile.

"Me too." Evie said, holding her hand out to me too with a smile.

I smiled back at them and I took their hands. "Your Majesty, Evie, I'm really flattered... I don't know what to say." I said.

"Gosh, Riku, you don't have to call me that now. We're pals." The king said.

"Fair enough, Mickey." I said, smiling at him then looked at Evie. "How about you? Are you okay with me calling you Evie?" I asked.

"You can call me E, too if you want. Mal does." Evie said, smiling.

"Okay then, E." I said. We each put the robes and the shoes on then left the castle and walked down a dirt path when we saw DiZ there. We walked to him. "What are you making me choose now?" I asked.

"Between the road to light- and the road to darkness." DiZ said.

"Neither suits me. I'm taking the middle road." I said, walking past him.

"Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?" DiZ asked.

"No. It's the road to dawn." I said, slightly looking at his back.

"Well, I'm coming with you." Evie said and came to my side.

"Me too!" Mickey said and came to my side too. The three of us walked down the dirt path I chose.


End file.
